yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/78
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 78-أَقِمِ الصَّلاَةَ لِدُلُوكِ الشَّمْسِ إِلَى غَسَقِ اللَّيْلِ وَقُرْآنَ الْفَجْرِ إِنَّ قُرْآنَ الْفَجْرِ كَانَ مَشْهُودًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 78-Ekımis salâte li dulûkiş şemsi ilâ gasakıl leyli ve kur’ânel fecr(fecri), inne kur’ânel fecri kâne meşhûdâ(meşhûden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ekımı es salâte : namazı kıl, ikame et * 2. li dulûki : dönmesi * 3. eş şemsi : güneş * 4. ilâ gasakı el leyli (gasaka) : gecenin kararmasına kadar (karardı) * 5. ve kur'âne : ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim * 6. el fecri : fecr vakti, günün ilk aydınlanmaya başladığı vakit * 7. inne : muhakkak * 8. kur'âne : Kur'ân-ı Kerim * 9. el fecri : fecr vakti, günün ilk aydınlanmaya başladığı vakit * 10. kâne : dir, idi, oldu * 11. meşhûden : şahitli olan, şahit olunan, müşahede edilen Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 78-Ve namaz kıl güneşin zevâl vaktinde, geceleyin karanlık basınca ve fecir çağında; şüphe yok ki sabah namazı, meleklerin tanık olduğu bir namazdır. Ali Bulaç Meali * 78-Güneşin sarkmasından gecenin kararmasına kadar namazı kıl, fecir vakti (namazda okunan) Kur'an'ı, işte o, şahid olunandır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 78-Güneşin batıya yönelmesinden gecenin kararmasına kadar namaz kıl. Sabah namazını da (kıl). Şüphesiz sabah namazı şahid olunandır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 78-Güneşin batıya yönelmesinden gecenin kararmasına kadar namaz kıl; sabah vakti de namaz kıl, zira sabah namazına melekler şahit olur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 78-Güneşin zevalinden (öğle vaktinde Batı’ya kaymasından) gecenin karanlığına kadar (belli vakitlerde) namazı kıl. Bir de sabah namazını kıl. Çünkü sabah namazı şahitlidir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 78-Gündüzün güneş dönüp gecenin karanlığı bastırıncaya kadar (belli vakitlerde) namaz kıl; bir de sabah namazını. Çünkü sabah namazı şahitlidir. Edip Yüksel Meali * 78-Güneşin kaymasından gecenin kararmasına kadar namazı gözet. Sabah Kuran'ını da gözet. Sabahleyin Kuran (okuması) tanık olunur Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 78-Güneşin kaymasından, gecenin kararmasına kadar namazı güzel kıl; bir de kıraatıyle seçkin olan sabah namazını; çünkü sabah Kur'an'ı gerçekten şahitlidir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 78-Güneşin kaymasından gecenin kararmasına kadar namazı güzel kıl, bir de kıraetiyle mümtaz olan sabah namazını, zira sabah Kur'anı hakıkaten meşhuddur (şühuda mazhardır) Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 78-Namazı güneşin zevalinden gecenin karanlığına kadar güzelce kıl, sabah namazını da. Şüphe yok ki, sabah namazı müşahede olunmuş bulunmaktadır. Muhammed Esed * 78-Güneşin doruğu aşmasından gecenin çöküşüne kadar(ki süre içinde) namazı(nı) gereği üzere yerine getir; sabah (namazı) okumasını da (tam bir dikkat ve duyarlık içinde gerçekleştir); çünkü sabah okuması(nda insan) gerçekten de (ulvi olan her şeye) açıktır. Suat Yıldırım * 78-Gündüzün güneş dönüp gecenin karanlığı bastırıncaya kadar belli vakitlerde namaz kıl ve özellikle sabah namazını! Zira sabah namazı şahitlidir. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 78-Güneşin sarkmasından (aşağı kaymasından) gecenin kararmasına (yatsı vaktine) kadar namaz kıl ve sabahın Kur'ân'ın(ı, uzunca Kur'ân okunan sabah namazını) da (unutma). Çünkü sabah Kur'ân (okuması) görülecek şeydir. Şaban Piriş Meali * 78-Güneşin batıya yönelmesinden, gece karanlığı bastırıncaya kadar namazı ve fecr okumasını da yerine getir. Çünkü fecir Kur’an’ının şahitleri vardır. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 78-Güneşin inişe geçmesinden gece karanlığının bastırmasına kadarki namazları dosdoğru kıl. Sabah namazını da öylece kıl; çünkü sabah namazı şahitlidir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 78-Güneşin kaymasından/aşağı sarkmasından, gecenin kararmasına kadar namazı kıl. Sabah Kur'an'ını da gözet. Çünkü sabah Kur'an'ı tanıklarca izlenmektedir. Yusuf Ali (English) * 78- Establish regular prayers -(2275) at the sun´s decline till the darkness of the night, and the morning prayer and reading: for the prayer and reading in the morning carry their testimony.(2276) M. Pickthall (English) * 78- Establish worship at the going down of the sun until the dark of night, and (the recital of) the Qur'an at dawn. Lo! (the recital of) the Qur'an at dawn is ever witnessed. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 78- Güneşin batıya kaymasından, gecenin karanlığına kadar (belirli vakitlerde) gereği üzere namazı kıl, bir de sabah namazını kıl. Çünkü sabah namazında, gece ve gündüz melekleri hazır bulunur. 78- Namazı devamlı kıl ve kıldır. Güneşin zevali (batıya kayması) dolayısıyla gece karanlığına kadar ki öğle, ikindi, akşam, yatkı vakitlerini içine alır. Rivayet edildiğine göre Hz. Peygamber buyurmuştur ki: "Güneşin batıya kayacağı vakitte Cebrail geldi, bana öğle namazını kıldırdı" Sabah Kur'ân'ını da, yani kırâeti özellikle önemli olan sabah namazını da dosdoğru kıl. Muhakkak sabah Kur'ân'ı şahitlendirilmiştir. Ona gece melekleri de gündüz melekleri de hazır ve şahid olur ve bütün kâinat uyanır, insanın gözle görme zevki yükselir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *78- Güneşin sarkmasından(91) gecenin kararmasına(92) kadar namazı kıl,(93) fecir vakti Kur'an'ını (namazını) da;(94) çünkü fecir vakti (namazda okunan) Kur'an'ı, işte o, şahid olunandır.(95) 79- Gecenin bir kısmında uyanıp Teheccüd(96) namazı kıl, bu sadece sana mahsus bir ibadettir.(97) Belki böylece Rabbin seni övülmüş bir makama ulaştırır.(98) AÇIKLAMA 91. Arapça metindeki sözleri "güneşin kayması" diye tercüme ettik. Bazı sahabe ve tabiin bunun "güneşin batışı" anlamına geldiğini söyler. Fakat sahabenin ve tabiinin çoğunluğu bunun "güneşin zirveden kayması" anlamına geldiği görüşündedirler. Hz. Ömer, İbn Ömer, Enes bin Malik, Ebu Berzet el-Eslemî, Hasan Basri, Şa'bi, Ata, Mücahid ve bir kavle göre İbn Abbas (Allah hepsinden razı olsun) bu görüştedir. Muhammed Bakır ve İmam Cafer Sadık da bu görüştedir. Bunların yanısıra, her ne kadar senedi kuvvetli değilse de Hz. Peygamber'den (s.a) bu görüşü destekler nitelikte hadisler de rivayet edilmiştir. 92. Bazılarına göre Arapça metindeki kelimeler, "gecenin tamamen kararması", bazılarına göre de "gece yarısı" anlamına gelir. Birinci görüş kabul edilirse bu, İşa (yatsı) namazanın başlangıç vakti, ikinci görüş kabul edilirse de yatsı namazının vaktinin sona erdiği sınır anlamına gelir. 93. Müslümanlara, engeller ve zorluklar anlatıldıktan hemen sonra namazı ikame etmeleri emredilmektedir. Bu, zor durumlara göğüs germek için gerekli olan dayanıklılığın ancak namazla elde edilebileceği anlamına gelir. 94. Fecr kelimesinin anlamı "şafak", yani "gecenin karanlığından sonra sabahın başlaması"dır. Burada "sabahın Kur'an'ını okumak", sabah namazı demektir. Kur'an bazı yerlerde "salatı", namazı kastetmek için kullanmış, bazen de namazın herhangi belirli bir bölümünü, tüm namazı kastetmek için kullanmıştır. Örneğin tesbih, hamd, zikir, kıyam, rüku, sücud. Aynı şekilde "sabahın Kur'an'ını okumak" sadece Kur'an okumak demek değil bilakis namaz sırasında okumak demektir. Böylece Kur'an salatı oluşturan bölümleri salat yerine kullanmış ve Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) , bu gün müslümanların kıldığı şekilde namazı formüle etmesine yol göstermiştir. 95. Hadislerde açıklandığına göre sabah namazına melekler şahitlik eder. Melekler her namazı ve her iyi ameli gözlediği halde, sabah namazına verilen özel önemi gösterir. Bu nedenle Hz. Peygamber (s.a) sabah namazında Kur'an'dan çok uzun bölümler okurdu. Onun örneğini sahabe de devam ettirmiş ve sonraki alimler bunu müstehap görmüşlerdir. Bu ayetle, Mi'rac'ta belirli vakitler için farz kılınan namazın nasıl kılınacağı kısaca ele alınmıştır. İlk namazın güneşin doğmasından önce ve geri kalan dört namazın güneşin kaymasından gecenin karanlığına kadar olan zamanda kılınması gerektiği bildirilmiştir. Daha sonra Cebrail (a.s) gelmiş ve Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) her namaz vaktinin sınırlarını bildirmiştir. Ebu Davud ve Tirmizi'de kaydedilen İbn Abbas'tan rivayet edilen bir hadise göre Hz. Peygamber (s.a) şöyle buyurmuştur: "Cebrail bana beş vakit namazı Kabe'nin yanında iki kez kıldırdı. İlk günde Zuhr'u (öğlen namazı) hemen güneşin zirveden kaydığı ve herşeyin gölgesinin çok kısa olduğu zamanda kıldırdı. Sonra Asr'ı (ikindi namazı) herşeyin gölgesinin kendi boyuna eşit olduğu zamanda kıldırdı. Mağrib'i (akşam namazı) orucun iftar edildiği zamanda, İşa'yı (yatsı namazı) alaca karanlığın kaybolduğu zamanda ve Fecri (sabah namazı) oruç tutmak isteyenin yemek ve içmesinin haram olduğu zamanda kıldırdı. Ertesi gün Zuhr'u herşeyin gölgesinin kendi boyuna eşit olduğu, Asr'ı herşeyin gölgesinin kendisinin iki katı olduğu zamanda kıldırdı. Mağrib'i bir önceki gün gibi kıldırdı, İşa'yı gecenin üçte biri geçtikten sonra, Fecr'i de aydınlık ortalığa yayıldığında kıldırdı. Bundan sonra Cebrail bana döndü ve dedi ki: "Ey Muhammed, bunlar peygamberlerin kıldığı namazların vakitleridir. En doğru vakit tayini iki vakit arasında olanıdır. "Cebrail'in ilk gün kıldırdığı namaz vaktin başı, ikinci gün kıldırdığı namaz vaktin sonudur. Buradaki son ifade, ikisinin ortasının daha kolay tespit edebileceğine işaret etmektedir. Kur'an'da bu beş vakit namaza çeşitli yerlerde işaret edilir: 1) "Gündüzün iki tarafında ve gecenin yakın saatlerinde namaz kıl." (Hud: 114) 2) "... Güneşin doğuşundan önce (Fecr) ve batışından önce (Asr) Rabbini hamd ile tesbih et. Gecenin bir bölümümde (İşa) ve gündüzün uçlarında (Fecr, Zuhr, ve Mağrib) tesbihte bulun." (Taha: 130) 3) "Öyleyse akşama girdiğiniz vakit de, sabaha erdiğiniz vakit de Allah'ı tesbih edip (yüceltin) . Hamd O'nundur, göklerde de yerde de, günün sonunda da (Asr) ve öğleye erdiğiniz vakit (Zuhr) de." (Rum: 17-18) . Namazın zamanlarının böyle belirlenmesinde büyük bir hikmet vardır. Bunlardan biri güneşe tapanların ibadet ettikleri zamanlarda namaz kılmamaktır. Çünkü güneş her çağda müşriklerin en büyük ilâhlarından biri olmuştur, onlar da genellikle güneşin batımında ve doğumunda ibadet ederlerdi. Bu nedenle bu iki vakitte namaz tamamen yasaklanmıştır. Bunun yanısıra onlar güneşin tam zirvede olduğu zeval vaktinde de ibadet ederlerdi. Bu nedenle İslâm, müslümanlara gündüz kılınan iki namazdan birini güneş doğmadan önce (Fecr) diğerini de güneş zirveden kaydıktan sonra (Zuhr) kılmalarını emretmiştir. Hz. Peygamber (s.a) de namaz vakitlerinin hikmetini hadislerde açıklamıştır. Mesela Amr İbn Abese'den rivayet edilen hadiste Hz. Peygamber (s.a) bu konuyla ilgili bir soruya şöyle cevap vermiştir: "Sabah namazını kılın, fakat güneş tam doğmak üzere iken yükselinceye kadar namaz kılmaktan sakının. Çünkü şeytanın boynuzları arasından doğar ve kafirler o zaman ona secde ederler." İkindi namazından bahsettikten sonra da şöyle demiştir: "İkindi namazından sonra güneş batıncaya kadar namazdan sakının. Çünkü güneş şeytanın boynuzları arasından batar ve kafirler o zaman ona secde ederler." (Müslim) Güneşin şeytanın boynuzları arasından doğup batması bu hadiste sembolik bir anlatımdır. Şeytanın bu vakitlerde insanları saptırmaya uğraştığı anlamına gelir. Şeytan kafirlerin bu zamanlarda ibadet etmesine o denli sevinir ki, bunu onayladığının bir belirtisi olarak sanki güneşi tepesinde taşır. Hadisin bir yorumu Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) "Kafirler ona secde ederler" ifadesine dayanmaktadır. 96. "Teheccüd""ün sözlük anlamı uykuyu bölüp kalkmaktır. Bu nedenle cümle "teheccüd namazı kıl" diye tercüme edilmiştir, yani "gecenin bir bölümü geçince uykudan kalk ve namaz kıl." 97. "Nafile" sözlükte "zorunlu görevin yanısıra yapılan bir şey" anlamına gelir. Bu Teheccüd'ün beş vakit farz namazın dışında olduğunu gösterir. 98. "... Belki Rabbin seni övülmüş bir makama ulaştırır." Sen hem bu dünyada hem de ahirette öyle bir makama ulaşırsın ki, herkes sana karşı övgü ile dolu olur ve övülen bir kimse olursun." Bununla sanki şöyle denilmek isteniyor: "Şimdi senin düşmanların sana adlar takıyorlar, tüm memlekette senin adını kötüye çıkarmaya çalışıyorlar ve sana iftiralar yöneltiyorlar. Fakat dünyanın sana yapılan övgünün yankılarıyla döneceği günler çok uzak değil ve ahirette de bütün yaratılanlar seni övgü ile anacaklar." Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) kıyamet gününde şefaat etme makamına yükseltilmesi de övülmüş makamının bir bölümüdür. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *78. GÜNEŞİN doruğu aşmasından gecenin çöküşüne kadar(ki süre içinde) namazını gereği üzere yerine getir; sabah namazı okumasını (95) da bir dikkat ve duyarlık içinde gerçekleştir; çünkü sabah okuması(nda insan) gerçekten de olan her şeye açıktır. (96) 95 - Hz. Peygamber'in uygulamasıyla da (sünnet) sabit olduğu gibi, bu ayet, yetişkin erkek, kadın her müslüman için farz kılınan günlük beş vakit namazı vakit bakımından tam olarak çerçevelemektedir: Sabah namazı (fecr), güneşin doruğu -zevâl- aştıktan kısa bir süre sonra öğle namazı (zuhr), ikindi namazı (‘asr), gün batımından hemen sonra akşam namazı (mağrib) ve gecenin bütünüyle çöküşünden sonra da yatsı namazı (‘işâ'). Gerçi her namazda Kur'an okumak zorunludur, fakat özellikle sabah namazı deyimsel olarak "sabah okuması (kur'ân)" olarak anılmaktadır ki bunun sebebi Hz. Peygamber'in özellikle bu vaktin namazını kılarken, onun ehemmiyetini de vurgularcasına vahyin etki ve esinlemesi altında okumayı uzun tutmasıdır. (Bkz. bundan sonraki not.) 96 - Klasik müfessirlerin çoğu bu meşhûd terimine, fecrin geceyle gündüz arasında bir geçit olması nedeniyle, "hem gece meleklerinin hem de gündüz meleklerinin tanık olduğu" şeklinde bir anlam vermişlerdir. Buna karşılık Râzî, meşhûd deyimiyle, burada, Allah'ın bahşettiği aydınlığın insanın kendi ruhunda husule getirdiği ışımaya işaret edildiği görüşündedir; gerçekten de gecenin sükûnet ve karanlığının yerini gündüzün diriltici ışığına terk ettiği bu saatlerde, insan ruhu dua, tefekkür, anma (zikr) eylemlerinin bir bileşimi olarak salât yoluyla manevî/ruhanî gerçekler alanına derin ve dolaysız bir nüfûz sağlayabileceği, ulvî olan her şeyle ilgi ve temas kurabileceği yüksek bir algı ve duyarlık düzeyinde bulunmaktadır ki, ayette ifade edilmek istenen de, Râzî'ye göre, insan ruhunun o vakitler ulaştığı bu açıklık, duruluk ve ulvî olana yatkınlık durumudur. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *78. Namazı, güneş dönüp gecenin karanlığı bastırıncaya kadar güzelce kıl, sabah namazını da. Şüphe yok ki, sabah namazı şahitlidir. 78.. Bu mübarek âyetler, beş vakit namazın farziyetine ve Resûl-i Ekrem'in ayrıca da teheccüt namazı ile mükellef ve pek yüce bir makama aday bulunduğuna işaret ediyor. Ve Yüce Peygamberimizin nasıl bir dua ve niyazda bulunmasını ve ümmetine İslâmiyetin gelmesini ve yücelmesini nasıl müjdelemesini telkin buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Pesûlüm Ya Muhammedi Aleyhisselâm (namazı güneşin dönmesinden) dönmesini takibeden vakitten yani: Öğle zamanından itibaren (gecenin karanlığına kadar) gece vaktinin karanlığının toplandığı yatsı vaktine kadar (güzelce kıl) şartlarına, rükünlerine riayet ederek eda et (sabah namazını da) güzelce kıl (şüphe yok ki, sabah namazı) fecir zamanında fazlaca Kur'an kıraatiyle eda edilen o mübarek namaz (müşahede olunmuş bulunmaktadır) o namazı gece melekleri ile gündüz melekleri görürler. Bir kısmı sabahleyin gökten yere inerler, bir kısmı da gece böyle nihayete erince göğe yükselir giderler. Hepsi de müslümanların sabah namazını kıldıklarını görmüş olurlar. Tefsiri kebirde beyan olunduğu üzere: Gece melekleri göğe yükselince: Yarabbü. Biz senin kullarını sana namaz kılar bir halde bıraktık, derler. Gündüz melekleri de göğe gidince: Yarabbü. Biz kullarının yanlarına gittik, onları namaz kılar bir halde bulduk. Derler. Allah Teâlâ da meleklerine hitaben: "Şahit olunuz, şüphe yok ki, ben onları bağışladım" diye buyurur. "Bu âyeti kerime, beş vakit namazı içine almaktadır. Çünkü güneşin dönme vaktini müteakiben gece karanlığına kadar buyurulmakta öğle, ikindi, akşam ve yatsı namazlarına işaret olunmaktadır. Sabah namazı da ehemmiyetinden dolayı ayrıca ifade edilmiştir. § Sabah namazına "Kur'anülfecr" denilmiştir. Çünkü bu namazda daha fazla Kur'an okunması mendubtur, âdet haline gelmiştir. Ve bu fecr zamanında meleklerin zikredildiği gibi birbirleriyle görüştükleri rivayet edilmektedir. § Bu âyeti kerimedeki namaz ile emir, Rasûlullah'a yönelik olduğu gibi onun şahsında ümmetine de yöneliktir. Her gün yirmi dört saat içinde meydana gelen kâinattaki değişiklikler, cidden hayret vericidir. Gecelerin birer istirahat zamanı olarak meydana gelmesi, sonra güneşin doğmasiyle bütün ufukları ışık içinde bırakması, insanlık âleminde yeniden büyük bir hayat faaliyetinin yüz göstermesi, ne kadar büyük birer kudret eseridir. Bunlar ne kadar yüce düşüncelere sebebiyet verir, bütün bu devam eden değişiklikler, mütefekkir kimseleri pek fazla düşündürür, aydın ruhları ferahlık içinde bırakır. Artık bu müddet içindeki geçici vakitlerde kâinatın yaratıcısına saygı ve şükür sunmak için secdelere kapanmak, ne feyizli bir kulluk görevidir, İşte beş vakit namaz ile bu yüce vazife yerine getirilmeye çalışılmaktadır. Bunu başarmak da ayrıca bir ilâhî lütuftur.